


Angel in gold

by Smutty_Bunny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Gabriel (Supernatural) in lingerie, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jessica sucks man, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Light Angst, Lingerie, Lube, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Pole Dancing, Riding, Stanford Student Sam Winchester, Stripper Gabriel (Supernatural), Strippers & Strip Clubs, Swearing, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutty_Bunny/pseuds/Smutty_Bunny
Summary: Yeah, yeah.Another "Dean thinks Sam needs to get laid so he takes him to a strip club for his birthday and Sam fucks Angel stripper Gabriel" fanficJoining the bandwagon whoo whoo





	Angel in gold

**Author's Note:**

> the only reason i wrote this was because i have yet to find gabe giving sam a lap dance and dammit i wanted it  
> [The lingerie](https://www.etsy.com/listing/676928226/lust-white-lingerie-set-sexy-bikini?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=white+lingerie&ref=sr_gallery-1-8&organic_search_click=1&pro=1&col=1)  
> [The wings](https://www.etsy.com/listing/247138487/reign-golden-feather-wing-set-beige?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=feather+wings&ref=sc_gallery-1-3&plkey=c48b4aed7cab8997ba1d10606f4ad408af5ec7ee%3A247138487&pro=1)
> 
> also hahhaha its 1 am and i cant sleep

“I- ..Why?” Sam suddenly asked as soon as his blindfold was off. Of course for Sam’s twenty-second birthday he’d be taken to a strip club. Because Dean. 

“What do you mean why?” Dean smiled mischievously. “It’s your birthday, Sammy. And you’ve too uptight lately. You’ve haven’t gotten laid in four years Sam, trust me. You need this” Dean frowned at him. “Besides.. Strippers” He shrugged, gesturing weakly to the door.

Sam glared but eventually gave in. Dean was right. He hadn’t gotten laid since Jess broke things off after getting pregnant from another guy. Yeah, alright. That stung, but it was a good reason to stay away from relationships and sex. “..But” Sam started, his argument dying easily after it left his mouth.

“But I’m right and you need this” Dean smiled, holding up the blindfold to put in his pocket. “Come on” He insisted, waving to the door. “It’s not like anyone in there is gonna judge you” He laughed. “They’re there for the same reason” He smirked.

“Dean.. you can’t sleep with the strippers-”

“Ah, but you can if you pay enough” Dean grinned widely. 

“I was about to ask how you knew that, but I know how” Sam muttered and rolled his eyes.

“Good, let’s go” Dean muttered and walked away from him. He pushed open the door and left Sam on the sidewalk.

Sam stood in disbelief before sighing softly. He could leave right now. He could see a subway down the sidewalk if he really wanted to. But that was sad. Wanting food over sex? Wanting food over sex after not being laid for four years? Sam briefly wondered how Jessica’s daughter was doing before shaking his head. His brother was definitely right.

He smiled hesitantly and pushed open the door himself. His eyes were met with bright red and blue lights, neon in the dark lights. He squinted as his eyes adjusted. When his eyes finally came to, he noticed girls in very showy clothing walk past him while giggling. He awkwardly waved and continued slowly walking, looking for his brother. He squinting at the girls dancing and found Dean in front of a blonde with a cowboy hat.

“She’s your type?” Sam half-joked as Dean turned to smile at Sam.

“If Dean Jr. is enough evidence” Dean turned to gesture to his dick.

“Aw-gross” Sam laughed, covering his eyes. “I could’ve gone my life without seeing that” He muttered, still smiling.

“It’s a compliment” Dean shrugged to him. “You like any of the girls?”

Sam glanced around and made a noise before leaning his back against the stage. “Not really” He admitted, spotting a girl with short brown hair. “That one’s cute, but I don’t know” He mumbled again.

“Sam, loosen up. Seriously, just pick one that looks the least like Jess and go at it. You need to forget this girl”

“I know..” Sam whispered and sighed heavily as the girls rotated. He glanced at them all leave, curtains waving as they walked out.

“Here, new girls. Some guys too” Dean grinned at Sam. Sam’s face heated up under the changing lights. “Don’t deny it” Dean laughed at him. “It’s not like I don’t know. You’ve always had that vibe”

“This is not how I’m coming out to my brother” Sam smiled and looked up at the new girls coming out. A girl in red with black hair. Their eyes met and she glared. Hm, nope. Too bitchy. His eyes shifted to a girl in front of him and stared. She was a blonde. Curly hair. Small. Too small. She almost looked like a child to Sam. Something was off. No thanks. Sam turned his gaze to the girl on the right, quickly realizing it was a guy. His eyebrows raised off his forehead as this man rubbed his back against the pole. He was in tight white lingerie with golden feathers on his back. Sam bit back a moan when he ground his ass against the pole, moving a circular motion before raising himself to easily climb the pole.

“I think Sammy Jr. like the angel” Dean teased with a wicked grin.

Sam pulled his shirt over his growing erection. “Stop calling our dicks Jr’s” Sam muttered, still in his lust filled haze. He looked around before finally finding the pimp, walking away from Dean.

“Oh, I see. First cute guy you see, you’re ditching me” Dean mumbled before the girl in the middle got down to smile at him.

Sam gestured to the man, explaining how he wanted him.

“How long?” He asked. “Angel isn’t cheap and he gets off in an hour”

“An hour” Sam immediately said, sliding his card across the table. He raised an eyebrow at Sam and swiped the card anyway, giving it back to Sam. The man walked away behind a curtain and turned Angel’s light red. Angel’s, or so the man said, face changed as he looked up and began slowly walking back to his curtain. Another woman came up to Sam and took his hand to lead him behind another curtain. Sam instantly became anxious, never doing this before. 

“Alright, the rules go as follows,” The girl suddenly said, pulling back a curtain to sit Sam on the edge of the bed. “No distractions. You’re buying their time, not their body, so not texting or calling. No photography or video. No presenting yourself, you wait for them to undress you. No kissing, licking, sucking or hickeys, that’s their job to initiate actions. You are to not steal anything from the room or articles of clothing. And no touching” She glared before smiling at Sam. “Understand?”

Sam nodded dumbly and anxiously as his boner refused to go away. “Got it..” He mumbled hesitantly.

“First time?” She smirked.

“..Yeah” Sam decided to be honest and took a breath.

“Just remember. They’ll take care of you” She grinned wickedly before walking from the curtain. 

Sam swallowed thickly as he waited. He looked around the room and decided to pay attention to the dimly lit room. He looked down at his slowly dying boner and smiled as it finally died. He shifted his legs around so he’d be a little more comfortable. He didn’t have to wait long before a bouncer was pulling back a curtain for Angel. Sam pressed his lips together as the curtain closed behind him. His erection almost immediately came back when he saw how small in height Angel was.

Angel smiled a little as Sam looked him up and down before coming up to the bed, reaching out to take Sam’s chin in his fingers. Sam’s dick throbbed in his pants as Angel felt his face before pulling away. Sam jumped when he suddenly dropped to his knees between Sam’s legs, smiling up at Sam. “What would you like me to do?” He asked, pressing a kiss to Sam’s clothed erection before rubbing his cheek over it.

Sam hesitated as he tried to wrap his mind around the friction to his dick. “Um.. oh god” He mumbled, tilting his head up to moan. “Fuck.. I-” he choked out a moan when Angel pressed more kisses to the erection. “Lap dance” Sam finally breathed out. “..Please”

Angel tilted his head up in confusion before slowly rising to his feet. Holy shit he was tiny. Maybe five feet. If not smaller. Maybe five one. Probably not five two. Sam’s thoughts were cut off when Angel turned around to press his ass harshly to Sam’s pants. Sam almost reached out to grip his hips before remembering the rules. He breathed out heavily, hands tangling tightly in the sheets.

His ass moved in circles before abruptly stopping. He began dragging his rear up and down on Sam. Sam almost came right then and there, dripping inside his pants. Angel glanced back and ground back in quick circles. “Stand up for a second” Angel requested as he took a step forward.

Sam nodded a little as he stood up, his dick standing to great attention. Angel stepped back to continue his dirty dance before his hands found Sam’s shoulders. Sam sucked in a breath as Angel moved quicker. “Fuck- Please.. Can I please touch you?” Sam begged desperately, hands fumbling on his own hips.

“Go for it big guy” Angel whispered, backing up more for Sam. Sam immediately took his hips into his hands. Sam almost lost it when Angel trailed a hand over Sam’s neck. “Need to take control?” Angel asked, slowing his pace.

“Can I?” Sam whispered.

“Do it” Angel smirked, not expecting Sam to start rutting against his back. Sam crouched to rut against Angel’s ass cheeks, moaning loudly as he finally came. Angel helped to slowly move, letting Sam ride out his high. After Sam finally stopped with a sigh, he laid his forehead on Angel’s shoulder and held him against his back. “..An hour for that?” He half-joked.

“Do we have to be done?” Sam asked with a frown.

Angel took his hands away to turn in Sam’s grasp. “We don’t have to” He smirked, walking Sam back until he was being pushed to the edge of the bed. He only panicked for a second before he was falling, then calmed down once he saw Angel crawling over him, sitting himself right on Sam’s worn out cock. “Second round?” He asked, feeling Sam twitch under his ass. “I’ll take that as a yes” He smirked, moving lower to unbutton Sam’s jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers.

Sam grew steadily anxious as his boner almost immediately came back, bumping against his stomach. Angel smiled widely as he steadily took the member into his hand, stroking the sticky cock with a curious face. Sam looked down and smiled at Angel. His face was pressed against the edge of the bed, nose above the edge as he stared at his dick with wide eyes. “You look really cute like that” Sam blurted out in his haze. 

Angel shifted his eyes to look at Sam. “..I’ve never got one this big” He whispered before leaning forward to lick the cum off his shaft. Sam made a strange noise as Angel began to lick him clean. Sam moaned, reaching forward before bringing it back. “You can touch me..” Angel whispered, instantly purring when Sam weaved his fingers through his hair. Angel carefully took Sam’s tip into his mouth. He rubbed the flat of his tongue over Sam’s slit to get a delicious moan out of Sam. Sam gripped the hair tightly as he felt Angel suck precum from his dick. Sam had to let go when Angel moved to stand up. Sam became slightly frustrated at the loss of everything. 

“Fuck that was amazing for the second time over..” Sam whispered, laying back on the bed, boner exposed to colder air.

“I’ll make sure to make you feel good” Angel whispered from across the room. “Have you been tested?” Angel asked suddenly.

Sam felt his face heat up as he leaned on his elbows. “Uh.. Isn’t there a rule about no sleeping with-”

“I won’t tell if you won’t” Angel instantly whispered back.

“Um.. Yeah. I’m clean”

“Papers or it didn’t happen” Angel joked as he opened the lube bottle. Sam’s face instantly dropped as he moved to lean on his arms instead of his elbows. “..I know that face” Angel whispered, spreading the lube over Sam’s tip before moving over the shaft. He moved to sit next to Sam on his knees while working the lube around. “How long?”

“..Four years” Sam sighed and leaned back to lay on his back.

“What happened?” Angel asked, twisting his wrist a little.

Sam hummed in pleasure, smiling at Angel. His smile dropped again when Angel took his hand away. “Got pregnant. I thought it was mine for the first few minutes before remembering we hadn’t had sex in about three months. I questioned her. She confessed and we broke things off” Sam mumbled, killing his boner.

“Damn” Angel whispered as he worked himself open casually. “..Well, my brother once told me. The cheating bitch gets stuck with a baby and you don’t have to pay child support. Because if she cheats once. She’ll do it again. Be happy it wasn’t your’s and you got out of a toxic relationship that lucky and early” Angel smiled down at him.

Sam smiled at this “Yeah.. She didn’t go to Stanford- I did!” He grinned proudly of himself. “Fuck yeah I did”

“Whoa, you went to Stanford?” Angel mumbled in amazement.

“Straight A’s. And I’m trying to pass the bar exam. I think I’ll make it” Sam mumbled as Angel leaned him back and crawled onto his lap. “In fact, I will make it. Because I get enough sleep at night and don’t wake up to a baby crying or calling you. I got to-” Sam suddenly moaned when Angel sunk down in one go, bottoming out easily. Sam grunted, his erection coming back to life inside of Angel. “Ah.. fuck” He whispered, grumbling out swears.

“Fuck yeah you will” Angel moaned softly as he began to move, his hands pressed flat against Sam’s chest. He whined and panted as he rode Sam, making sure to clench around him before dragging his hips forward. Sam tilted his head back as he held off coming right then and there inside of Angel. “Ah.. you’re really big” He whispered, rolling his hips around.

Sam smiled as he breathed out a sigh. “Yeah..? Well- Ngh.. you’re really tight. Holy shit you’re really hot too and I can’t wait to make a mess out of you” Sam rambled as he began bucking into Angel’s heat. Angel held onto Sam’s shirt, trying to keep himself upright.

“Hey..” Angel grunted out as he was getting fucked. “What’s your name?”

“What?”

“I never- .. got your name” Angel drooled as Sam pressed against his prostate.

“Sam” Sam grunted, feeling the way Angel tightened around him. “Why?”

“Because I want to know what I need to scream” Angel blurted before he lost rhythm. “Ah! S-Sam!” Angel stuttered out, squeezing Sam’s shaft like a vice. Angel bit his lip, a giant wet spot forming in the front of his panties. Sam wheezed, hips launching into Angel again as he came. He painted Angel’s insides, feeling the sticky liquid overfill him easily, dripping down his shaft. “..Sam” Angel whispered again, squeezing tightly as he raised himself up and down slowly to milk Sam’s exhausted cock. He eventually rolled off and let Sam’s release slowly trickle out of his ass.

“..What’s your name?” Sam asked softly, reaching over to tuck loose hair behind Angel’s ear. 

“..Gabriel” Gabe smiled and tucked hair behind his other ear.

“Well, Gabriel.. You and I still have at least twenty minutes. What’s say we get semi-cleaned up and go somewhere nicer?” He asked anxiously.

Gabe was quite surprised as he sat up and bent down to kiss him. “Round three at my place?”

“Oh,” Sam chuckled, sitting up. “You’re on”


End file.
